


Hotel Kagamine

by charcolor



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Hotel Mario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolor
Summary: Nice of Hatsune Miku to invite us over for a picnic, eh, Len?





	Hotel Kagamine

The Kagamine twins headed toward the gates to Vocaloid Castle, too distracted by their catchy background music to notice the girl evilly snickering up ahead.

"Nice of Hatsune Miku to invite us over for a picnic, eh, Len?" Rin asked.

"I hope she made lots of bananas!" Len replied.

When they reached the gates, however, they only found a handwritten note taped to the iron. Rin snatched it. "Len, look! It's from Sukone Tei." She began to read it aloud: “Dear pesky Kagamines: The UTAUloids and I have taken over the Vocaloid Kingdom. Hatsune Miku is now a permanent guest at one of my seven UTAU hotels. I dare ya to find her if ya can.” Rin looked back up at Len with wide eyes. "We've got to find Miku!"

Len whirled around to point at you. "And  _you've_ gotta help us!"

Rin turned to face you as well. "If you need instructions on how to get through the hotels, check out the enclosed instruction book."

* * *

The first hotel was Momone Momo's. (She's doing this for the money.)

"Looks kind of peaceful," Rin observed as they approached the treelike building.

"Looks are deceiving when UTAUs are involved," Len warned.

Sure enough, it took about an hour of closing doors to find Miku, standing on the top branch as peaches bloomed in the tree.

"Hey, Miku!" Rin called.

Miku waved down at them, but the branch she was standing on snapped. "Oh!" she gasped.

Before the twins could do anything, Kasane Teto appeared and caught Miku when she fell, then proceeded to flee to a hotel with flickering lights.

"How are we going to find Miku with the power goin' out?" Len pondered.

**"** Maybe there's a switch in one of the rooms," Rin considered aloud, before turning to you and adding, "Remind me to check." 

* * *

After closing more doors in Teto's hotel, Rin found the source of the power outage: a bunch of toasters with the cords plugged into one outlet.

"Ah-hah!" she exclaimed. "Here's the problem! Too many toasters!" She prepared a loaf of Teto's Sourpuss Bread. "You know what they say-- _all toasters toast toast_!"

Rin unplugged the toasters, and slices of toast all shot up into the air simultaneously. The bread she stole was shoved in her pocket in case she needed a snack later.

* * *

Just after Rin and Len were done condemning Teto's hotel, they saw Miku waving at them again, just before being sucked through a giant tube.

"Where'd she go?" Rin asked.

Len simply pointed his thumb behind him at the cave labeled "Rook's Cave Hotel: This Mine Is Mine."

When they approached the cave and peeked inside, Rin shuddered. "Gee, i-it's kinda dark."

"You bring a light?" asked Len.

"No," Rin answered, accompanied by an echo from the cave.

"Well, maybe an UTAU will lend us theirs!" Len winked. "If we... _persuade_ them."

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i cant finish this


End file.
